Data encryption is widely used in preventing unauthorized access to data. Various methods of data encryption are known in the art. In general, these methods use a key to convert data to a form that is unintelligible to a reader (human or machine), and require an appropriate key in order to decrypt the data. Symmetric encryption methods use the same key for both encryption and decryption. Such symmetric methods include the well-known DES (Data Encryption Standard) and AES (Advanced Encryption Standard) algorithms. In asymmetric encryption methods, such as the RSA (Rivest Shamir Adelman) algorithm, a computer that is to receive encrypted data generates complementary public and private keys and transmits the public key to the sender. After the sender has encrypted the data using the public key, only the holder of the private key can decrypt it.